Numerous storage device interfaces exist and continually challenge traditional SAS domains. For example, PCIe-based storage devices are now being configured in parallel with traditional SAS domains. These PCIe storage devices may be required to transfer data to and from upstream SAS storage controllers, where the data can then be placed on a native PCIe interface. But, PCIe is a packet based, connectionless transfer protocol and SAS is an end-to-end, connection based protocol that does not provide for connectionless transfers, making interworking particularly challenging.